


二见钟情 Love at Second Sight

by Ariadneee



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Second Chances, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadneee/pseuds/Ariadneee
Summary: 另一世，守得云开见月明。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love at Second Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865364) by [Chesra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra). 



_慢慢来，我们还有很多安逸时光_

_孩童们都在我们的见证下绽放成为花朵_

_我们还有五十年可以在花园中逍遥_

_年老后听不清你的话也没关系，能把我们分离的只有死亡_

_《赌徒》-Fun._

\--

  他在一间酒吧中再次遇到了宗像。

  这种感觉奇怪又顺理成章，昏暗的灯光让尊以为那只是一个和宗像有着短暂相似之处的陌生人。他笔直地坐在酒吧的高脚凳上，在噪音之中显得波澜不惊。舞台上，有人低吟着一首有关暗恋的歌。

  尊滑入他身边的位置，点了常喝的酒。宗像瞥了他一眼，认出他是谁之后惊讶地分开双唇。

  “周防尊。”酒保离开后，他冷静沉吟道。尊转过座椅面对着他。

  宗像看起来一如往昔。他不再穿着那套笔直的Scepter4制服，但鉴于他总是穿得那么繁复，无论什么衣服在他身上总能显得笔直起来。灯光下他的神情不可捉摸，可尊总能猜出他的真实表情。

  “宗像。”他回道。

  “没想到能在这里遇见阁下。”宗像低声说。他声音里的轻快让尊明白，他已经醉到了放下戒备的程度。他不是很擅长应付喝醉的宗像，但这样的宗像至少会和他聊天，而不是扭头就走。毕竟在他们的上一次会面中，尊逼着他把剑刺入自己的胸膛。他不是很能确定宗像再次看到自己的反应。

  尊的酒到了。可宗像在他接过酒之前从酒保手里抓过了玻璃杯，把威士忌泼在了他的脸上。

  “这个，”他在尊像条鱼一样瞪着他时开口说道：“是为了上一次。”然后他酿跄着站起身来，走出了酒吧。

  尊用手抹过脸颊，全然忽视了缓慢渗过衬衫的冰凉液体，笑了起来。之后他起身去寻那人，毫不在乎酒吧里一半人投来的诧异目光。

  尊最终追上宗像已经是半条街之后的事了。他轻轻地碰了碰他的肩，宗像猛地转身，手肘顶向他的脸。尊闪了过去，捉住了他的手腕。“我就把这当作你在生气的表现了。”他假笑着说。

  宗像看起来怒不可遏。“放开我，周防。”

  “不。”尊说。宗像一只手挣脱了他的束缚，朝他揍了过来。这次尊没有躲开，坦然接受了疼痛。宗像这次全无保留——尊的下巴被狠狠揍了一拳，感觉好像要脱臼了。

  “可以了吗？”尊问道。他的脸有一点抽搐的疼。明天他得因为这个丑陋的瘀伤向草薙和十束好一番解释了。

  宗像哼道：“等我揍了阁下无数遍以后再说。”他声音嘶哑，但看起来已经没有十秒钟前那么愤怒了。尊勾起一边唇角。

  “随时恭候。”他指着自己的脸，懒洋洋地说。宗像鄙视地看了他一眼转过身去。

  “你在这里干什么？”宗像向前走着，低声问道。尊用和他一样的步速跟了上去。

  “找杯酒喝。”尊说：“没想到会在那里碰到你。”

  宗像对他怒目而视：“你不是有自己的酒吧吗？”

  “草薙这次想找个不那么危险的地方。”尊说：“我们现在开了一家咖啡厅。”

宗像闻言给了他一个不可置信的眼神。

  “没开玩笑。如果你想，可以过去。”

  “不，谢谢。”宗像说：“我更希望以后再也不用看到阁下的脸。”

  尊牵住了宗像的手，让他们十指交缠，在信号灯前拉着他停下脚步。宗像转身看着他，街灯下的神情清晰可见。“见到我还是让你恶心吗？”尊低语，将对方拉近过来，直到自己能够看清他愤怒的双眼。

  “阁下又是怎么想的呢？”宗像同样向他低语，没有挣开他。

  尊笑了起来，因为此时最容易的事情便是倾身缩短他们之间的距离。宗像的回吻是前所未有的凶狠，仿佛将所有的愤怒与失望都倾入了这个吻里。尊并不在意这个。相同又熟悉的饥饿感在他体内泛滥，渴求着一场战斗。他将手埋入宗像的头发，用力地拽着他。宗像吃痛出声，而尊结束了这个吻大笑起来。自重生以来，他还从未感受到如此的鲜活。

  接下来的夜晚变得一目了然，仿佛他们的相遇是命中注定一般。尊甚至记不清他们是怎么一路到达自己的公寓，再到自己的卧室的。匆忙脱下的衣物从门口衍伸至床榻。宗像带着恶劣的微笑将他推入床垫，而尊清楚自己的笑容与他一模一样。他把手放在宗像臀部将他翻转过来，现在他是占据上风的那个了。

  “我还以为我才是急切的那个。”他说。

  宗像抬眼看着他。“周防尊。你不知道你让我等了多久。”他呼气出声，愉悦之下是某种近乎苦涩的憎恶。这是尊早已预料到的——事实上他以为会有更多的怨怒。他隐约明白这本身是中惩罚，如同紧握着他手腕的宗像的双手一样。但他不在乎——他愉快地欢迎疼痛的到来。现在最重要的是宗像自愿出现在这里，而尊不会给他后悔的机会。

  宗像猛地把他拉了下来，用一个凶狠的吻捉住他的双唇。尊舔掉了鲜血，品尝着它的味道。他捉住宗像的膝盖分开他的双腿，稳稳地压在他身上。所有的这些他们都曾经历过——宗像紧贴着他的重量，他皮肤的触感，那些强烈的亲吻，香烟与酒精混合的味道。尊惊诧于这些事情竟是如此熟悉，那么些年横亘于他们之中，他们却仍能经历着相同的一切。如果他是个悲观主义者，他会以为这一切不过一场大梦。

  如果他说自己从来没有梦到过宗像，那就是在胡扯——他琢磨着对方究竟在哪里，是否也同样背负着过去人生的记忆，是否像自己想起他一样想起自己。但那些想法终究都是短暂的，他现在想要的不过是快乐，再度找到十束，草薙和安娜，和他们一起生活。他甚至遇到了Homra中的大多数人，而他们几乎都对这第二次人生心满意足。尊也想尽力而为。。

  可也没人说过他不能再次拥有宗像。对方皮肤在他手下的触感轻而易举便能成为他的最爱。尊甚至不知道自己是怎么一路没有这些活到现在的——他只知道自己再也不会放手了。

  他在宗像喉部留下咬痕，牙齿磨过脆弱的皮肤。宗像报复性地在他背后留下抓痕，带着他所有伤害的意愿。尊无情地进入了他。宗像甚至没有费力遏制住声音——他在尊耳中呻吟，品味他所有的表情。他们从不明白如何温柔的对待彼此，这次也不例外。

  最后，尊到达了顶峰，宗像紧随其后。接下来的几分钟，房间里只有他们交缠的喘气声。当宗像想要起身时，尊强硬地把他拉了回去。

  “别走。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑。

  宗像翻了翻眼睛。“我不想这样入睡。”他皱了皱鼻子。尊几乎要大笑起来——他忘了宗像对整洁仪态的一贯追求，即使在性爱之后也是如此。尊让他起身，但他直到宗像快速洗完澡爬回床上后才放下心来。宗像把头枕在尊的肩颈间，尊用手臂环住了他的腰。

  他们总是完美契合，就像宗像喜欢的那些愚蠢拼图。尊一向不信命运，但这次他愿意破例。

  当尊醒来时，首先映入眼帘便是他床上赤裸的宗像，他们的双腿仍然交缠。他凝视着宗像胸膛稳定的起落，无意中想起他从未见过宗像睡着时的模样。过去无论他们怎样在偷来的时光中放纵自己，对方总是先醒来的那个。早上他总是先行离去，除了尊身上的抽痛和青肿的瘀伤，没有留下一丝证据能够证明前夜发生的事情。

  几分钟后，宗像的眼睛猛地睁开，因为尊的注视而皱起眉来。他坐起身，摸索着自己的昨夜被周防尊随意摘下的眼镜。他最后在地板上的裤子旁找到了它。尊不情愿地放开了他的手腕，让他去捡他的东西。

  宗像带上了眼镜走进浴室。尊快步跟上了他，在宗像对着镜子捯饬自己时倚在门框上。

  “阁下真是只野兽。”宗像一边看着镜中的咬痕一边抱怨道。尊勾起嘴角，毫不掩饰地盯着宗像赤裸的胸膛，有种奇怪的自豪感。

  尊走到他身后，把头埋入宗像颈间。“我觉得还可以再添一个。”他的牙齿厮磨着宗像耳边的皮肤。他用力地咬了下去，听见宗像唇间模糊的抽痛声。

  宗像推开了他，手掌捂着自己的耳朵。“你是疯了吗？”他愤怒地嘶声说道，脸色通红。

  尊大笑起来。宗像怒视着他，把他推出了浴室，在他面前甩上了门。当他出来时，又已是全副武装的样子，看起来和之前一样整洁。尊惊讶地摇了摇头。至少对方这种能力还依然存在。

  宗像走向门口：“我还有课。先走了”他说。

  尊扬眉：“什么？”

  宗像翻了翻眼睛：“有人是要在医学领域拿到硕士学位证书的，周防尊。不是所有人都喜欢瘫倒在地，整日无所事事。”

  “我上辈子做了够多的事情了。”周防尊回答。宗像双眼微眯。“我觉得我应该休息了。”

  “并不是所有人都能享受特权。”宗像嗤笑道，转身准备离开。尊挡在他的面前。

  “我什么时候能再见到你？”

  宗像的唇角向上扭起，尊捕捉到他眼中闪过的一丝不确定。“我还以为这只是一次性的事情。”

  他们中的所有事情都不是一次性的。当然，他们之前也没有聊过再见面的话题。但那是上辈子的事情了。但现在不一样了，尊不会让昨夜变成一次偶然。他固执地盯着宗像，直到对方屈服地叹了口气。宗像从口袋中拿出手机：“给我你的号码。”

  尊对着他眨了眨眼。

  宗像微微笑了：“你不能再通过暴力犯罪来把我喊过去了，不是吗？手机联系最为方便。”

  尊耸了耸肩，知道他没有理由去争辩，在房间中找起手机来。宗像耐心地等他找到，有些恼火地点着脚尖。“我忘了我的号码。”尊翻着抽屉解释道。

  宗像最后深深地叹了口气，从旁边的桌子上抓起一只彩色的钢笔——也许是安娜过来的时候落下的东西之一。“如果你还找不到的话，我要迟到了。”他直接地说：“所以过来。”他抓住尊的手臂，在上面潦草写下一串号码。“如果不是有重要的事情，不要在下午联系我。我不是在上课就是在学习。”宗像给了他最后一个警告的目光，离开了公寓。

  尊到底还是在那天下午给了宗像打了电话。对方接起电话之后，意料之中地对他发了火，变得话痨起来。尊听着他的声音，思索着自己这种无可救药的渴求究竟从何而来。

  当他坐在咖啡厅后面的沙发上，手机紧贴耳部时，草薙和十束就在旁边笑话他。

  “我从来没想过你会是个浪漫的家伙，尊桑。”十束打趣道。尊在他们再次重逢时便不让他再叫自己王了。十束对于叫他尊没什么意见；他偶尔也会学着草薙那种厌世的腔调不带敬称的叫他。

  “他真的很粘人。”草薙说着，翻了翻眼睛：“趁现在还有机会，我们最好提前警告宗像这点。”

  尊没有搭理他俩，把注意力全部放在了宗像身上。

  “所以你到底为什么打电话来？”宗像恼火地问道。

  “没什么理由。”尊诚实地回答。就这样，他听见宗像愤怒的呼气声，然后电话被挂断了。尊缓缓叹了口气，权衡之下决定不再在短时间内打宗像的电话了。

  傍晚过后，宗像走进了咖啡厅。他立即看到了尊，双眼眯了起来。他大步穿过桌子，忽略所有顾客好奇的目光。

  “‘我很忙’这句话，请问你哪里听不懂吗，周防尊？”他坐在他旁边的沙发上冷冰冰地问他，仍然对他怒目而视。尊耸肩，手臂搭上宗像的肩膀。宗像推掉了他的胳膊，很明显仍然在生气。

  “但是你过来了，不是吗？”尊指出了这点。

  宗像哼声。“阁下总能得到想要的是阁下的幸运。”他讽刺地说。之后他手臂交叠。“给我拿点喝的来。”

  尊笑了起来，麻烦草薙给他取点酒来。他庆幸他的朋友仍然在咖啡豆中存着些酒。他们在咖啡厅后部安静地喝着酒，当宗像的头开始不断向下点在胸前时，尊默默带他站了起来。十束带着淘气的笑容为他们打开后门。

  “别忘了保护措施！”他们沿街离去时他兴奋地喊道。宗像在尊身边瞬间僵硬起来，面部因为羞愧而发烫。

  “我讨厌死你和你的那些人了。”他疲惫地嘟囔着。尊只是将手放进口袋，试图不让宗像看到自己的笑容。宗像最后还是看见了，冲着他沉下脸来，向他承诺今晚会比之前更加粗暴。这些想法使一阵震颤渗入尊的脊椎。

  自那以后，一切都很容易地朝着熟悉的方向前进。通常情况下，尊醒来时，宗像总是睡在他的身边。他在床上渴求着宗像的温暖，正如同他每日都离不开宗像的声音一样，即使对方说的总是些针对他生活方式的讽刺话语。尊占据了宗像周末所有的时间，即使他能做的只是跟着宗像去图书馆，看着他研读课本而已。宗像拒绝在尊的公寓里学习——“你一直用性来让我分心，”他抱怨道——所以尊便跟着他到他所有的学习场所。宗像自己的公寓也是个清心寡欲的地方。那里堆满了书与论文，让尊无论何时到那里都有种幽闭恐惧症的感觉。他想不明白宗像是怎么能在这种地方入睡的。

  事实上尊讨厌的唯一一件事，就是宗像需要在有早课的时候从他身边溜走。

 “别走。”他不止一次这么说。

  宗像叹了口气。“我的书都在我的公寓，周防。”他提醒他道：“我还要准备期末考试。”

  “那就搬过来吧。”尊烦躁地撅起嘴角。

  宗像不可置信地看了他一眼：“你想和我当室友？”

  尊耸了耸肩。他们大概要迈入下一个阶段了，不是吗？宗像本来就经常住在这里，这没什么可纠结的。同居不是件麻烦事。

  宗像眯起双眼。“你得料理好自己的事情，”他说：“我不会帮你做所有事情。我不是你的管家，周防。”

  “我知道。”尊说着，坐了起来。“所以你会搬进来。”他让自己的声音尽可能的坚定。宗像只是摇了摇头，从地上拾起自己的衣服。

  一周之后，宗像把自己的所有箱子都搬进了尊的家。“幸好你没有多少东西。”他观察着客厅的状况评论道。

  周防耸了耸肩。他对物质生活向来没什么追求，事实上，他房间里的用具要么是别人送的礼物，要么就是买过来让宗像满意的，咖啡机便属于后者。

  “我需要把我自己的给淡岛了。”宗像说着，看着他房间里的咖啡机若有所思：“有两台是没有意义的。”尊只是赞同地耸了耸肩。反正他不喝咖啡。宗像还喜欢泡茶，但只是在他有闲暇时间的时候。自从他的早课开始，他几乎就没有这些时间了。

  尊环抱着宗像的腹部，手向上游移至他的胸膛。宗像给了他一记面无表情的瞪视。“我们还没有收拾完。”他嘶声说道。尊翻了翻眼睛。反正宗像还是让他如愿以偿，尽管其间一直在抱怨。尊并不在意这点。他很早以前就了解宗像会对最细微的事情发表评论，如果对方哪天安静下来才是他应该担心的时候。

  宗像用装满医学课本的书架填满了他们的起居室。尊有时候会碰到趴在桌上睡着的他，笔记散落身前。草薙曾经给尊解释过，宗像学习的领域很难才能取得成果。就尊的想法，对方总是把自己的生活过得很复杂。一般人如果在上辈子曾把整个世界的重量扛在肩上，第二世一般会想要过得轻松些。尊叹了口气，离开房间之前给他盖上了毯子。

  当他深夜归来时，宗像疲惫地冲他眨着眼睛，眼周因为缺乏睡眠而下垂。“抱歉。”他低声说着，紧紧地裹住了毯子。这让尊想起了很久以前十束睡在酒吧的时候。尊弯下身子坐在宗像旁边，轻柔地吻了吻他的脸颊。

  “我之后也许应该给伏见打个电话。”宗像叹着气，无望地看着他的笔记：“他已经和教授聊过了。”让尊惊讶的是，宗像仍然和伏见保持着联系——自从他们去了一所大学，甚至把他当成是朋友。他们有几节课在一起上，不过伏见念的是不同的课程。伏见猿比古仍和尊印象中的一样阴郁：他之前见到伏见和宗像一起的时候，对方曾直接对着他沉下脸来。

  如果尊不知道伏见已经和八田在一起了，他也许会为此而吃醋——至于八田和伏见，HOMRA里没人能想到他们的事情。不过八田看起来很开心，而尊向来不会因为别人为何而开心去评判什么。伏见几乎不在咖啡厅中出现，也许是最终平静接受了自己没法拥有八田全部的事实。至于八田，似乎真的比上辈子更加理解了他的男友。十束很为他们开心，草薙则庆幸日后不再有麻烦缠身。至于尊，并不怎么在乎这些。现在人人都为自己的生活而负责了。他不再是他们的王，也不愿再背负这种责任，现在他只想为自己的幸福而负责，听上去也许有点自私。

  他连毯子带人地捉住了宗像，把他拖进了卧室。宗像甚至没有发出抗议的声响，这说明他已经累坏了。尊随便地把他丢在了床上。宗像滚到了左边给尊腾出位置。尊用手臂环住了他，将他抱得更近了些。

  宗像在尊柔和地亲吻着他的锁骨时摇了摇头：“周防，我累了。”他低声说着，把手放在尊的胸前，一种柔和的抗拒。

  “我知道。”尊低声对他说着，更紧地搂住了他。宗像睁眼看向他。他看起来很惊讶——而这又让尊感觉到惊讶。宗像以为他是什么性瘾缠身的魔鬼吗？

  “睡吧。”他为他们盖上被子，知道宗像很容易就会冷。

  宗像给了他一个睡眼朦胧的微笑，这是很稀有的事情。他埋进尊的怀抱，立即就睡着了，这让尊感觉到一种稀有的平和感。自从宗像搬进来之后，他便喜欢对方睡在一起，以尽可能字面的含义。无论他们是否把性放在首位，宗像的存在都能让尊更加平和。他最爱的事情便是每天早晨睁眼看到宗像睡在他的身边。

  现在的一切都正当完美。尊很确信此时的生活便是他对幸福的定义，如果现在的一切都可以无穷延续下去，他就完全满足了。次日清晨，当他醒来，此番想法已经被完全确定下来。

  他用手环住宗像的手腕，让对方动了动。宗像睡眼朦胧地抬起头来：“周防？”他的声音如同私语，身体半埋在被毯之下。

  “我们结婚吧。”尊说。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  宗像觉得自己还在做梦：周防刚刚提到了结婚什么的。他困倦地用没被抓住的那只手推开被子坐了起来，打着哈欠。宗像垂下视线，他的左手仍然被周防握着。他抬眼看向躺在身边的男人。

  周防仍然期望地看着他。宗像眨了眨眼睛：“怎么了？”

  周防叹了口气，拽了一下他的手腕，“我说，”周防用另一只手臂捉住了宗像的腰，把他重新拉了回去，“我们结婚吧。”他在他耳边低语。

  宗像现在已经全然清醒。他虚弱地笑了起来，从周防的束缚中挣脱出来。“早上不是开玩笑的时候，周防，”他说：“我要准备去上课了。”

  他想要下床的时候周防把头埋在了他的肩膀上，这份重量阻止了他起床的动作。“我没在开玩笑。”他说着，脸埋在宗像的身上。

  宗像感觉他面部发烫。“你不是认真的。”他厉声说着，把周防从肩膀上甩了下去。他拿起床头柜上的眼镜站了起来，想要出去。很不巧，周防已经倚在了卧室的门框上，皱着眉头。

  “我很认真。”周防双臂交叠。宗像想要从他身边出去，但周防并不给他这个机会。宗像恼火起来——他没有时间处理这个。这事如果继续闹下去他就要迟到了。“我想要和你结婚。你不想吗？”

  宗像的肩膀沉了下去。“周防，你不是认真的。我们也不是认真的。这只是——”他做了一个手势，无法将其诉诸于言。他们在一起就是这样——不可说，也不真实。他们不是一直都是如此吗？上辈子他们因为互相提供方便而睡在了一起，至少对周防而言是这样。宗像从未有胆量说出自己的感情，即使现在也是如此。周防对此知道的越少越好。

  他不知道自己究竟在想些什么，竟然再次于这种关系中泥足深陷。很显然，他仍然做不到去拒绝周防，无论他怎样声称自己的反对意见都是如此。他太在乎他了，即使他知道周防从不会对他抱有相似的感情。

  他以为自己已经坦然接受了这些。毕竟他也并非全然痛苦的。即使他们之间只有单纯的肉体关系又能怎样？他又不会幻想着周防哪天醒来忽然就奇迹般地爱上自己。生活与童话毕竟天差地别。他现在最想要的，不过是周防能够不再逼着宗像第二次夺去他的性命。

  但现在周防忽然就提起了婚姻，这让他感觉天翻地覆。周防是想和他形婚吗？说服宗像同意又有什么意义？他们已经在周防的坚持下住在了一起。他还能从自己这里得到什么？

  “你是什么意思？”周防皱着眉头。

  “我们对于这件事都不是认真的，不是吗？”宗像耸肩。“只是睡在了一起。仅此而已。这并非真的恋爱，所以为什么——”他看见周防的表情之后就没继续说下去：“阁下不会觉得我们是——”

  “我们是什么？”周防暴躁地问他，嘴角抿成一条细线。“你说这不是认真的到底他妈的是什么意思，宗像？”

  宗像看向他紧握的双拳。“我们所做的事情和之前并无差别，”他温和地说：“没有别的联系，只是性而已。”当他再次抬头，看到周防的神情一片空白。

  “你之前什么都没说。”他继续说着，为自己语气里的请求腔调而暗自崩溃。所以为什么他现在又成了自私的一方？无论周防想要什么，只要合乎常理，他总是会尽力给他什么，而周防似乎从未想要和他有一段更加深厚，更有意义的关系。宗像从来没法了解他的想法，他不是没有尝试过。他已经接受了自己完全无法了解对方的事实，也许将来也一直都会是这样。

  “这就是你的想法？”周防眯起双眼。“这就是你想要的吗？”

  “不。“宗像说，”我以为这是你想要的。“回应他的是一片寂静。忽然他的手机响了起来，提醒他距离上课只剩十五分钟。“我得走了。”他说着，知道自己要迟到了。

  这次，周防让他出去了。宗像快步走出公寓时没有回头。

 

\--

 

  他们本来不该是这样的。

  宗像仍然心绪混乱，因为他们早前的对话而心神不安。他几乎听不进去任何课程，脑海中全部都是周防听见自己说他们不是认真的时候的神情。周防从未显得如此憔悴过，即使宗像将剑刺入他胸膛中的时候也没有如此。

  但他又能说些什么呢？周防从未说过想和他成为伴侣，而宗像也不觉得他是为了这个才提出结婚的。但事到如今，宗像已经不再能猜透周防的心思了。他过去曾以为自己能毫不费力的看透周防，但过去毕竟是过去。当然，他仍然能猜到周防接下来的做法，但他做事的理由宗像已经不再能看透。他也逐渐学着不再为周防的所作所为寻找理由，因为他通常没什么理由可言。周防在意谁也不会在意他。每当周防尊在身边时他总会提醒自己这个事实。

  说实话，他心中仍有一部分在憎恨着周防，那一部分的他永远无法原谅周防逼着他做的事情。他同样也永远无法原谅自己，为自己没能阻止对方。万千性命曾经被他拯救，但这其中不包括那天的那条性命，到头来这成了他最沉痛的失去。

  有时候，他会觉得和周防呆在一起是对自己的一种惩罚。如果事实真是如此，他大概比自己所认为的更具受虐倾向。但反过来说，他也没法和别的什么人在一起。他直到大二才遇到了前世认识的人。最初他碰到的人是日高晓。日高当时猛地停了下来，不确定地开口问道：“室长？”宗像当时十分惊讶。

  日高在大学里遇到了Scepter4的其他成员。宗像不禁想起了氏族里的那些友情团体；日高总是和布施，五岛和榎本呆在一起。他们都和宗像一样保留着过去的记忆，再次见到他们的王也并没有那么震惊。

  他们的重聚向宗像证明感情是能够克服时间的。和他的氏族重逢给他带来了短暂的欣喜，但他出于本能清楚自己于他们而言只是室长而已。根据过去的记忆，他们从未成为过朋友朋友。他们偶尔会邀他外出聚会，但最后总是会陷入尴尬。宗像知道自己中心欲的性格会让别人感觉不舒服，他已然感谢他们做出的尝试。但到头来，他仍然交不到朋友，或者什么熟人。

  他半年后在大学里碰到了淡岛。和淡岛待在一起的难度更小一些——毕竟她之前一直是宗像最亲近的人；他们之前的透明度是宗像无法和别人共享的。淡岛对他表露了她上辈子的感情——“但是请不要担心，室长，”她带着神秘的笑容摆了摆手指上的戒指说：“那都是过去的事情了。”

  宗像释然地微笑。他对于淡岛世理总是怀着一种钦佩的心情，但却永远无法回应对方的感情。”叫我宗像吧，淡岛。“他说。“我已经不再是室长了。”他没有想到的是淡岛的直白让他们成为了朋友。宗像很快习惯了她的存在，并为别人的陪伴而感觉到了一丝温暖。

  她能够作为他的朋友而非下属是种幸运；毕竟她一直十分能干可靠。宗像并不会和她提起一些更私密的话题——他有很多次想要问问草薙出云的事情，但如果对方不是她的未婚夫，情况就会很尴尬——不过这也不是什么要紧事。淡岛毕竟是一个向前看的人。她比宗像和Scepter4的其他人都前进得更多，交了许多前世并不认识的朋友。

  淡岛从未谈论过从前，宗像便不再提起。他们之间的话题总是很寻常，例如大学课程和教授，他们也经常在学校的图书馆见面。和她待在一起总是给人一种安全感；这种时候宗像总能忘记其他事情，专注于他现在的生活。和他的氏族重新聚在一起给他带来了一些不安感；他总以为自己过去的记忆是某种幻想。但他还是尽快的接受了一切。事实上这些记忆并不能改变什么。他偶尔会梦到灼热的火焰和金色的双眼，但随着时间流逝，周防尊已经变成了某种被他逐渐遗忘的幻想。

  但当宗像再次遇见伏见猿比古时，一切都不一样了。

  他和淡岛当时正在图书馆进行每周的例行学习，而宗像碰巧的抬眼一瞥使他看到了房间对面那双无动于衷的蓝色双眼。那双眼睛瞪大了，宗像猛地一惊。他站起身来，想要看清过去他最偏爱的属下。

  伏见站在书架旁边一动不动，只是对着他们二人沉下脸色，有些烦躁不安，但当宗像示意他过来的时候他并没有逃避他们的视线。淡岛在他走过来的时候翻了翻眼睛。

  “看起来你的态度还是一样的差，伏见君。”她批评道。宗像埋首低笑起来。看着淡岛和其他Scepter4成员重逢时忽然严肃起来的态度总是让他惊讶。日高有次看到他们在一次时吓了一跳——“我们没有在一起，”宗像解释道，脸上带着一个恶劣的笑容，“不过她已经订婚了。”当时日高脸上的悲痛神情和现在伏见脸上的一模一样。

  “请问你现在如何，伏见君？”宗像好奇地问他。

  “还好。”他简短回应。宗像花了一个下午询问他现在的生活，伏见都不太情愿地回答了。当然，他没有问有关周防尊的事情。

  到了下午五点，图书馆中的学生开始逐渐变少，八田美咲出现在他们面前，开心地叫着伏见的名字。他几乎没有看向宗像和淡岛。伏见给了八田一个小小的微笑作为回应，倾身在他的脸上柔和地吻了一下。此番情景让宗像心中一紧。

  伏见站起身来，飞速冲他们道别，和八田牵着手离开了图书馆。直到淡岛咳嗽了一声，宗像才发觉自己一直在盯着他们瞧。宗像回过头去看着她。

  “陷入爱情总是很美好的，不是吗？”她双手托着下巴说道。她看向宗像的方式像是某种责备。宗像只是用一记简短的笑容来回应她，继续专注于他的课本，希望他的双手没有颤抖。

  宗像之前从未对爱情抱有过什么想法——毕竟他上辈子已经接受了那不可避免的命运——而现在他又花了太多的时间在学习上面。找到爱人的想法之前从未在他心中出现过。

  但再次看到伏见的确让他想起了很多事情。所有对于做过和未做之事的悔意瞬间涌入他的脑海。他显然仍然放不下周防尊。

  但周防已经不再是回忆了，不是吗？伏见之前的回答间接证明了周防的存在，而且对方和Scepter4里的其他人一样有着过去的记忆。他有过歉意吗？他想起过他吗？这座城市没有大到他们无法相遇得底部。毕竟他们过去曾巧遇过那么多次。这么多年宗像从未看到过对方的事实是否意味着周防有意避开了他？

  这些问题困扰了他整周的时间。一部分的他是再也不想见到周防的。那一部分的他畏惧着他们相遇后的可能走向。伏见和八田的快乐让他想起自己永远没法像他们一样。其他人都有了他们的圆满结局。周防的圆满结局也不会包括他，大概是会和草薙出云，十束多多良和HOMRA的其他人一直在一起这种情况。

  另一部分的宗像则迫切地想要再次与那人相遇，即使是为了某种终结。数月过去，他逐渐确信周防对他毫不在乎——如果对方真的想见他，自然会来寻他——直到那天，周防于傍晚踏入了宗像所在的那间酒吧。

  这只是个巧合——周防如是说道，但宗像无法抑制地想着这大概皆是命运安排。之后他为自己如此不切实际的想法而感到恼火。上一世他沉溺于名为周防的陷阱，把为王的孤独当作这一切的愚蠢借口。但现在他已再无借口可循。他无法做到否认自身的情感。他是想和周防在一起，想要靠近他，希望自己不再是被留下的一方。

  大多数时候，周防似乎都在顺着他。有时他会做些事情——比如让宗像和他住在一起——这让他心底有些许希望的雀跃，但这本身并不能作为周防对他有什么确定感情的证据。周防从未与他分享过自己的事情，也有意分开了他们的生活。他几乎不与宗像交流什么，仍旧和草薙与十束一起打发大部分时间。

  宗像知道自己应当满足他已经拥有的这些。这和他们之前经历的没什么区别——某些事情永远都不必放在明面上。这没什么不好的。宗像已经为他得到的这点东西而开心了——那些被周防温度包围的宁静时刻，那些睡过头的下雨清晨，那些酒盏交错时的刻薄斗嘴。他是如此疼痛的想念着他。这在上一世对他而言是无法体验的经历——身边有人相伴的美好幻梦。世上没有比周防更了解他的人。他是唯一那个能够容忍他的人，尽管半心半意。宗像有时会思索，也许他有天醒来，会发现自己重新回到了自己的老公寓，身边除了书一无所有，这所有的一切都是他的幻想而已。

  他只是清楚，现在的一切总有结束的一天。总有一天周防会在感到厌倦之后离开，而宗像只能去接受这个事实。对方的身边永远都有Homra；他们有着内在的联结，比起氏族而言更像是家人。至于他自己，总是那个局外人罢了。宗像明白被众星捧月却依旧孑然一身是何等感受，他只是怀疑当周防最终离去，自己能否再回到之前的生活中去。

  这种恐惧在他搬入周防的家之前便已经缠绕着他——总有一天他不得不离开周防身边的想法让他感到难受。那间公寓感觉像是家，即使宗像将其视作是周防的财产。但那里并不属于他，也永远不会属于他，无论他们待在一起多久。

  “宗像君？”

  宗像抬起头来，猛然惊了一下。“怎么了？”他微笑着掩饰自己的事态。

  伏见在书桌对面皱起眉头。“你到底有没有在听我讲话？”

  宗像露出一个歉意的微笑。“我很抱歉。”他道歉道。很久以前如果他听了伏见的建议，便可以避免现在的一切。伏见早就警告过他，不是吗？宗像并非故意一意孤行。他太清楚周防尊对他没有任何感觉。于最开始便不抱什么幻想了。

  毕竟他于周防，只是想要达到某种目的的手段而已。

  伏见啧了一声，因为宗像的心不在焉感到恼火。“我刚刚在问你有没有做完上周阅读的笔记。”这个学期宗像和伏见一起上了几门课，自然和他一起花了更多的时间在图书馆。只要宗像尽力而为，伏见对他的存在似乎没多在意。成为学习伙伴是件双赢差事，至少伏见会不会觉得烦躁。

  这和他与周防之间几乎一模一样。

  宗像把笔记本递给了伏见，希望自己能够不再去想这件事情。他不想让周防占据自己的全部思绪。他本已经习惯了不在学校想起对方。除了淡岛和伏见没人知道他们的事情。这也是他所希望的。只是从他们两个那里，宗像就已经收到了足够的反对意见了。

  和淡岛一样，伏见喜欢向前看。他和来自上辈子的人几乎没有任何联系，宗像不清楚这是出于痛苦还是简单的漠不关心。他和Scepter4几乎从不联系，尽管他们总是邀请他去聚会。他也不会去Homra的咖啡厅。他生活中唯一一个来自前世的人便是八田美咲。至少这件事情不会改变。

  伏见不耐烦地接过了他的笔记本，翻了几页。他皱眉看着最新的一页。笔记在中间的地方便中断了。宗像感觉自己的脸部发烫，为自身的粗心有些尴尬。他昨晚没能写完自己的笔记，因为周防忽然把他拖到了床上。“我很抱歉。”他快速地说着，把笔记从伏见手中拿了回来。“我似乎有些未完成的工作需要处理。”

  伏见抬眼看着他，无聊地用手托住脸颊。“宗像君，你一天都不在状态。”他指出了这点。宗像装出一个不在乎的笑容。

  “我简单地被一些事情分心了，就是如此。”他含混不清地说着，摆了摆手。他垂下目光——这整个下午他基本上没有学进去任何东西。

  “好吧如果你不打算干活，也许你该离开。”伏见直白地说：“我们明天还可以继续。”他开始收拾自己的东西。宗像叹气——伏见永远都不会浪费时间。他收拾好了自己的东西，与对方一起走出了图书馆。八田今天没有来接伏见，宗像不禁为此松了口气。当他看到他们在一起的时候，总是会产生一种类似于嫉妒的丑陋感觉，而这让他感觉更糟。他知道伏见应该得到自己的幸福，如同淡岛一样。他们值得这第二次机会。宗像的感情生活厄运重重并不是他们的错。

  “能拥有八田君，你真的很幸运。”他把沉思说出了口。伏见的脚步猛然停了下来。脸上带着怀疑的迷惑转过身来。感觉到了宗像话语中的诚恳后，他的表情柔软了许多。

  “是的，”他说，“我很幸运。”他点头向他道别，走向了另一个方向，独留宗像一人回到周防的公寓。

  走到半路，宗像意识到他并不想回到那里去面对周防。他从不觉得自己是个懦夫，但此时他并不知道自己能对周防说些什么。可他还能去哪里呢？他不再保留那间旧公寓了。也许他今晚可以待在某个汽车旅馆睡一晚。他也可以去酒吧，但明早还有课。带着宿醉起床不是一个可以接受的选择。

  他的选择十分的受限。他希望有一个人能让他倾吐这件事，但唯一被他尝试着视为朋友的人是淡岛，而他十分确定自己不想用这个问题增加她的负担。淡岛从未对他和周防尊的关系作出任何评论。这件事和她神秘的未婚夫一样，从未在他们之间被提起过。宗像也想象不到自己向她咨询感情问题的场景。

  唯一一个和他聊过周防相关的人是伏见，而那已经是上辈子的事情了。还是在酒过三巡之后。

  伏见。

  宗像在半路上停了下来。也许他可以让伏见帮他个忙。对方同意的几率很低，但宗像想不到还有什么其他人能让他脱离现在的局面。他至少可以问一下对方，如果伏见拒绝了，再去担心后续的计划也不迟。他很庆幸自己曾经在伏见家熬夜学习过——至少这让他清楚伏见住在哪里。

  他走到了伏见所在的楼栋，多亏他可靠的记忆力，轻而易举找到了伏见的公寓。他犹豫地敲了敲门。好像过了很久很久，门终于开了。伏见从门缝中望了出来，看起来有些不高兴。“宗像？”他直起身，皱起眉头。把门打开得更大了些，这让宗像评估0自己成功的可能性更大了一些。

  “伏见君。”他带着自己最好看的微笑说。不过伏见向来不吃这一套：“请问你能否允许我在这里借住一晚？”


	3. Chapter 3

  猿比古把淘过的米放进了电饭锅，庆幸自己在不速之客到来的时候还有些马虎的事情做。他在厨房里能看到宗像交叠着双腿坐在地板上，周围都是书。

  宗像说自己需要过来写完自己的笔记；不过猿比古听过比这更站不住脚的理由。宗像今天一整天都心不在焉，而猿比古对于这件事的原因有了个暗自的怀疑。毕竟，能让宗像无法集中精力的人只有那一个。

  他想知道周防尊这次又干了什么好事。

  宗像并没有向他说过什么——事实上，猿比古也不会让任何人向他倾诉什么；他自己的麻烦已经够多了——但他还是能轻易读懂他之前的王的表情。也许这就是成为对方氏族的副作用；淡岛也能轻而易举地看穿宗像。他们俩能通过宗像嘴角细微的差别判断接下来的一天好不好过。猿比古通常能在晚上从美咲那里得知宗像生气的原因——不管猿比古有多不情愿，他的男朋友仍然不停地说着他那珍贵的尊先生——但今天宗像似乎不是简单的生气。他的双眼有些气馁，紧紧地抿着双唇。

  上次他这副模样，还是在学院岛事故的那天，在此之前他命令Scepter4掌管了整所学校。

  猿比古用比往常更大的力气合上了电饭煲。他不喜欢回忆过去。沉溺于过去没有任何意义。

  当然，美咲不会这么想。美咲不擅长放手向前。但如果不是美咲对过去如此的坚持，他们也不会在一起。这是猿比古没有公开表示对美咲这点性格不满的唯一原因。

  三年之前，他再次遇到了美咲。

  在那之前他一直孤身一人，和往常一样对周围的人和世界不屑一顾。过去的记忆只是让他困惑，并疏远了周围的所有人。他曾厌恶过这一切——他不想去记住那些有关于王，有关于他爱到病态的某个愚蠢男孩的愚蠢过去。这就像是他的大脑在告诉他，他以后再也没法如此强烈地爱上什么人，任何人了。

  猿比古曾怀疑过八田美咲这个人是否真的存在——即使他真的存在，他还会想和猿比古在一起吗？

  但是那天，他在十字路口的正中央和他面对面地相遇。那五秒钟，猿比古站在交汇的人流中，被震惊所凝固。在他对面，相同的震惊出现在美咲脸上。很显然他也没想到自己还能再遇到猿比古。

  “八田！”一个熟悉的黑皮肤的身影出现在美咲身后。魔法瞬间破灭了；猿比古感觉到自己的震惊转变成了一种病态的愤怒。当然了。美咲仍然会和那些人待在一起，不是吗？他已经不再是美咲的什么人了。他直直地走过他们身边，去往街道的另一边。他此生从未像当时一样那么想要拔足奔跑。

  “喂！猿比古！”美咲飞快地追上了他，抓住了他的肩膀，逼着他转身面对这个他无数次梦到过的陌生人。他过去的最好的朋友；他于世间的挚爱。“别他妈的从我身边跑开！”

  猿比古推开了他。“我没有跑开，Mi~sa~ki,”他嘶声说道，这个名字轻而易举地被他的舌尖发出。“我只是不想在你们这种无用的人身上浪费时间。”他轻蔑地看向镰本的方向，因为交通灯的变换站在了街道另一边。看到他便让猿比古想起他有多讨厌那个人——还有所有把美咲从他身边夺走的那些人。“你还和他们混在一起，不是吗？Homra？继续逞着英雄？要知道你已经什么都不是了。”

  美咲的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，而猿比古笑了起来，预料着对方的拳头。但美咲只是说：“我们并非什么都不是。”他语气里奇怪的平静让猿比古不再冷静。

  “什么？”

  “我们是一个氏族。”美咲说：“我们一直都是。即使在这辈子，我们也依旧是家人。不然我们为什么都有记忆？”

  猿比古因为他天真的想法而哼声。“如果是这样的话，我又为什么会记得？”他说。

  “那么你也许也是家庭中的一员。”美咲说着，抓住了猿比古的手腕：“加入我们吧，拜托你。”

  “不。”猿比古下意识地回答。因为Homra永远是他最厌恶的事物。美咲一直都想让他成为那其中的一员，这让他感觉到恶心，美咲竟然想让他成为那个家族中的一员。猿比古只想成为美咲世界中的唯一。而这个唯一是完全无法用家人来形容的。

  但美咲不放他走：“没有你的话，我就不回去。”他神色坚定：“我不会再放你离开了。”

  “你才是那个先离开的人。”猿比古反驳道。

  美咲张了张嘴，似乎想要和他争论，但他最后没有这么做：“你真的这么认为吗？”他说着，眼中已经没有了愤怒。因为某些原因，这让猿比古更加恼火了。

  “是的，”他尽力蓄积着最多的恶意：“在你坚持加入Homra的时候你就已经离开了。你知道我不想加入那里。”

  美咲看着他：“你从未说过这些。”他脸上那种背叛的神情让猿比古的收紧了胸腔。

  “这是因为你是一个什么都注意不到的傻瓜。”他低声说着，甩开了美咲的手。

  “不是这样的。”美咲反驳着，这次他抓住的是猿比古的手。他双手的温暖让猿比古的后背一阵震颤。他从未习惯这种真诚的触碰。当他张嘴想要争辩时，美咲抓紧了他的手：“好吧，也许你是对的。对不起。”

  猿比古瞪着他，他是如此震惊以至于忘记了挣脱对方：“你不该道歉。”他说。美咲本应该憎恶他的。

  “为什么不？”美咲抬头看着他：“我做了某件错事，不是吗？“

  “你做错了所有事情。“猿比古愤怒地说：”但你不应该感到抱歉。你从来不会感到抱歉。“

  “至少我现在会了！”美咲厉声说道。比起冷静理智的美咲，这种愤怒才是他更为熟悉的。猿比古逐渐放松了下来，再次享受这样的一切。毕竟美咲反击他时他的注意力只属于他一人。“你这样对我不公平，猿比古。”他用一种更平静的语气说：“你如果不原谅我，我也不会原谅你。但这次我一定会解决我们之间的问题。“他紧紧握着猿比古的双手；他握得那么紧，简直要留下淤青，猿比古喜欢这样：“我想要的只是重新和你成为朋友。”

  美咲说出口的每一个字都像是一记耳光：“你想要怎么做呢？”猿比古讽刺地说：“我不想和你成为朋友，永远都不想。”

  美咲张大了嘴巴，双眼因为震惊而睁大。这和伏见当初告诉他自己准备离开Homra时他的表情如出一辙。知道自己的话语仍然能像以前一样给美咲造成如此伤害，这让伏见感到愉悦。

  他转过身去。他们的谈话结束了。也许这次他真的要永远离开这些了，接受自己不再追逐八田美咲的人生。

  “真的吗？”美咲的声音很小。伏见没有回头。

  “当然。”伏见平稳地说：“我说的都是实话。”

  “不是这样的。”美咲话语中那种愤怒的确信让伏见转过了头：“不是这样的，”他重复道，双手紧握成拳：“我不相信你的话，你在离开Homra之前就已经不再对我说实话了。”他继续说道。

  “你说我从来没注意到过任何事情但是我的确注意到了——你曾是我最好的朋友。”他歇斯底里的语气是猿比古此前从未听到过的：“而我总以为我是最了解你的，但结果是我从来没有了解过你一点点。还是说你有意在误导我？我只是想让我们彼此坦诚。”他伸手抓住了猿比古的衣袖边缘：“至少告诉我你为什么不想成为我的朋友。”

  猿比古碰了碰那只捉住他衣袖的手，小心地脱开了它：“你不会明白的。“他温柔地说。

  “那就试试。”美咲说。

  猿比古害怕看着美咲的脸，所以他只是注视着自己手掌上那只颤抖的手。他有太多事情想说，又用了整整一生来隐藏。他觉得自己没有下辈子去存着这些话了：“你是整个世界里我唯一在乎的人。”他放开了美咲的手：“我讨厌你和别人在一起，你是我所有的需求，所以我也应该是你需要的所有。我不再想要别的什么人。你明白吗——美咲——你是整个宇宙里我唯一需要去存在的那个人。别的所有人都可以去死。”他轻轻笑了一下，惊讶着这些话脱口而出竟是这么容易。

  他望向了美咲。这次对方脸上是全然的震惊。猿比古咬紧了牙关。挫败感再次涌了上来。美咲永远不能理解他的感受。

  “我说过你不会明白的。”他麻木地说：“你就是这样，Misaki。”他再次笑了起来：“现在你明白我们为什么不能再次成为朋友了吗？”

 

\--

 

  八田不耐烦地按着他的门铃，希望自己能够直接敲门。他也试着叫过猿比古的名字，但唯一的结果就是邻居们都伸出了头怒视着他。“得了，猿比古，快点开开门。”他嘟囔道。猿比古没有给他公寓的钥匙，说这里是他自己的地盘。八田不准备为此和他争论，但他希望自己最终能越过这层隔阂。并不是说他想和猿比古住在一起——在八田脑海里那是很久以后的事情了——但他至少想要更多的信任。他和猿比古的整段恋爱都很慢热；现在永远不会和之前一样了，八田深知这点。只要还能和猿比古在一起，他怎样都可以。

  门终于开了，但里面站着的人不是猿比古。“你在这里做什么？“八田忍不住说出了口，瞪着宗像宗像。

  宗像的表情先是一片空白，而后露出一个小小的微笑：“我只是在伏见这里借几本书。“他温和地回答。

  “宗像，是——”宗像打开了门，八田看到了厨房柜台后面神色不善的猿比古。“Misaki，”他的神情很明显地柔和下来，赶忙从厨房中走了出来，脱掉围裙：“怎么了？”

  八田想说，“没什么，我只是想过来看一眼我的男朋友，”但这样会让他听起来任性又吃醋，而他没有吃醋。所以他说：“我只是顺道来看一眼。”他尴尬地挠了挠颈后。他的包里装着最新发行的猿比古喜欢的游戏，之前他花了三个小时才排队买到。但现在似乎不是提起这个的最佳时刻。

  猿比古眨了眨眼，他显然很惊讶。“噢，好吧，我在做晚饭，”他说：“进来吧。”八田站在门厅，不太确定自己要做些什么。宗像已经重新回到了房间里。地板上到处都是书。八田感觉现在不该打扰他们——猿比古对自己的学业总是全神贯注，宗像肯定也是一样。八田只是想给猿比古一个惊喜而已。

  “你好像很忙，”他说：“我该走了。”

  猿比古叹了口气，他走出房门，轻轻地把门在他们背后合上了。“怎么了？”他交叉双臂问道。

  “没怎么。”八田坚持说道，而猿比古皱眉看着他：“你是那个坚持说我们要对彼此坦诚的人，”他冷静地指出这一点，而八田的表情动摇了一下。他之前是这么说过，但主要是为了让猿比古告诉他上辈子到底发生了什么，这么说的确是有用的；猿比古告诉了他自己的感受、这让八田感觉到全然的惊讶——他从未想到猿比古是这么看待自己的。他也感觉有些害怕——毕竟他从未爱一个人爱到过如此地步。

  但他越想越觉得这不算是什么大事。八田下定决心要解决他们之间的问题。如果他们不能再做朋友，鉴于猿比古的感受，那他们自然可以做男朋友，不是吗？

  十束听到他这么说之后大笑了起来。但他还是温和地拍了拍他的头，让他去追随内心的想法：“因为一辈子已经短到你做不完自己想做的所有事情。“他这么告诉他。而八田相信他的话。他有了第二次人生来弥补这些，他不会将其浪费。

  当八田这么告诉猿比古的时候，对方显得很怀疑：“事情没法这么解决。”他看起来很恼火。

  “那该怎么解决？”八田撅嘴。

  猿比古叹了口气：“你说得好像这很容易一样。”

  “而你只是在让这一切变得复杂。”八田反驳道：“你爱我，不是吗？”猿比古瞪着他：“而我也想爱你。这样事情就解决了！”

  “等你真正确定自己感情的时候再过来吧，”猿比古讽刺地说。他们当时正坐在猿比古高中的垃圾箱后面——猿比古显然经常旷课，而八田那天偶然看到了他。尽管对方一直眼神不善，但八田还是没有留他一个人在那里。这和他们一开始成为朋友的时候有种奇异的相似感。

  八田皱眉：“但是我不知道那感觉是什么样的。我的确一直想和你在一起，”他说：“你是这种感觉吗？”

  猿比古捂住了脸：“你真的很烦人。”他低声说道。八田一直在他面前晃悠，而他不想抬眼去看对方：“你有没有想过我也许已经不再抱有这种感觉了吗？”

  八田敲着下巴，思考着这种可能性的存在：“那也没关系。”他说：“我只要能让你再喜欢上我就好了。”他笑了起来，而这次猿比古给他的头来了一下。

  说到这里，如果美咲继续不回答对方的问题，对方好像又想给他来一下了：“你没告诉我宗像会过来，”八田最后回答道：“我的意思是你也没必要告诉我。我就是——”他往下拉了一下自己的帽子：“我觉得我有点吃醋了，”他最后说。

  当他抬头的时候，猿比古正埋着嘴巴，脸色比以往要更红了：“你没必要因为谁而吃醋，”他说：“你是我唯一喜欢的那个人。你知道的。”

  “我是知道！”八田说：“但我就是控制不住啊，就这样。”他笑了起来：“当你喜欢别人的时候就会这样，是吗？”

  猿比古啧了一声：“别傻了。只有你对别人的感觉没有安全感的时候才会觉得吃醋。”

  “所以你不再嫉妒Homra了？”八田好奇地问他，而猿比古怒视着他，猛地弹了一下他的额头：“啊！”

  “快到吃晚饭的时间了，”猿比古说：“你确定不留下来吗？”

  八田摇了摇头：“不啦。我不想打扰你们。我下次再来吧。”他踮起脚尖吻了猿比古的脸颊一下：“拜！”

  

\--

  

  猿比古茫然地盯着他的空碗，心不在焉地摸着自己的脸颊，想着自己是不是该再添一碗米饭。

  “抱歉。”宗像忽然道歉道。

  猿比古叹了口气：“因为什么？”

  宗像挥了一下筷子，做了个手势：“因为我占据了你和八田的时间。”

  “只是一个晚上而已，”猿比古喃喃道，尽管他已经后悔让宗像住过来了。美咲的到来也的确让他很惊讶。对方大多数时候都很兴趣使然，但他从来没有不发短信就忽然到这里来过：“另外，反正你也需要和尊先生分开一段时间。”

  宗像的微笑闪烁了一下，猿比古遏制住了想要叹气的冲动。他已经在很早以前就提醒过他了，不是吗？但宗像从来不吸取教训。

  猿比古推开了自己的碗：“你到底准备不准备告诉我你们这次又因为什么吵了？”

  “精确地说，我们没有起争执。“宗像如是说道。而猿比古只是哼了一声：”当然，你忽然躲在我这里肯定没什么理由对吧。“

  “我现在只是单纯地不想看到他的脸，”宗像说：“我也高度怀疑他现在同样不想看到我。”他的声音有些悲哀。猿比古定住了，他就知道宗像会想得太多。他不想表现得不耐烦，但他们已经吃完了饭，而猿比古不想再让这事同时困扰他们两个人。

  “他向我提出了结婚。”宗像最后说道。猿比古瞪大了眼睛。

  “我仅仅以为这是个漫不经心的提议，”他继续说道：”但显然他对此十分认真。我——”他做了个无可奈何的收拾：“我不清楚他的想法。这整件事都是毫无根据的。我不——我曾经认为我们的关系并不严肃，我也这么告知了他。他对此的接受程度不太好。”宗像咬了咬嘴唇：“我完全不明白他的想法，伏见君。”

  猿比古重新靠在了椅子上。显然，今天让他惊讶的事情有点多了。他没想到周防会是想要结婚的那种人。但他一开始也没想到周防会和宗像搞在一起。

  他们室长对于赤王的感情在Scepter4里曾是沉默的传闻，学院岛事件之后便完全禁止被谈论了。无论宗像怎样尽力表现得和往常一样，那件事都完全地影响到了他。猿比古知道他的痛苦。即使他从未当面安慰过对方，他仍然是同情他的。宗像毕竟没有多少亲近的朋友。但猿比古也从来没想去成为对方的朋友。但对方毕竟曾在某个情绪不稳的夜晚向他吐露过实情。

  这证实了他对宗像于周防尊感情的怀疑。显然对方现在能没能放下那个人。但就猿比古而言，周防完全没有对宗像产生过相同的感情。

  除非赤王这辈子有了翻天覆地的变化。猿比古现在几乎没和周防尊碰过面；他把自己和Homra的联系尽可能降到了最低。即使完全杜绝Homra对他来说也没什么关系。他们给他带来的只有过去的不好回忆。但美咲太喜欢他的朋友们了，而猿比古不愿再次失去他。所以当那些人出现在身边的时候，他只好咬紧牙关尽力表现得有礼貌一些。

  那些人都和之前一模一样。猿比古很确定他们在感情方面也是如此。他把下巴搁在双手上：“宗像，你还记得我之前告诉过你的话吧？”

  宗像缓缓点了点头：“我没有忘记。”他苦笑着说。

  “那你应该知道我要说些什么了。”猿比古说。

  “‘我早就告诉过你’或者一些有类似涵义的话？”

  猿比古啧了一声作为回应。宗像低声笑了起来，从桌边站起：“谢谢你今晚让我在此借宿。”他诚恳地说：“我十分感谢。”

  “没关系。”猿比古说：“但我明天不会这样了。”

  宗像微笑着摇了摇头：“别担心。”他说：“我在再见到周防之前需要一些时间去想一想而已。”他们一起清理了桌子，之后猿比古给了他睡觉的床垫。猿比古进了房间，而宗像看起了他的课本。

  猿比古很好奇这次宗像会怎么做。

 

\--

 

  “哟！”八田从Homra咖啡厅的后门走了进去，精力十足地打着招呼。让他惊讶的是，没有人对此作出回应。他环视周围；发现咖啡厅里没有一个顾客，关店的标志挂在前门上。八田皱眉；草薙基本不会关掉咖啡厅：“怎么了？”之后他看见了躺在沙发上的尊，对方用胳膊挡住了脸。坐在他身边的安娜用责备的目光看了八田一眼，这让他瑟缩了一下，溜到了柜台那里，草薙正擦拭着咖啡杯。

  “尊先生怎么了？”他好奇地问着，放低了声音。草薙给了他一个小小的微笑。

  “他现在有点低落而已。”他说。过了一会儿，他们听见了激动的脚步声，十束从二楼跑了下来，拿着一叠相册：“King，你看！”他欢快地说：“我们能看看旧照片玩一玩！”尊咕哝了一声作为回应。他不情愿地坐了起来，十束坐在了他身边。他们三个翻着照片，头埋在一起。这幅景象让八田微笑起来；即使到了现在，这样的时刻依旧能给他一种温暖的感觉。Homra一直都会是他的的家。

  草薙清了清嗓子：“对了，八田。你没去男朋友那里吗？”

  八田的好心情瞬间消失了：“我去过了，但是他和别人有事要忙。”他嘟囔道。

  另一边的沙发上，十束抬起了头：“别人？”

  “宗像，”八田解释道。尊听到这个名字后明显地直起了腰，房间里的温度似乎降低了好几度。

  “他怎么了？”尊不动声色地问。

  “他准备在猿比古那里借宿了。”八田说。短短的一瞬间，尊变了表情。赤王的滚烫与暴怒瞬间重现，席卷了整个房间之后又瞬间消失了。尊从沙发上起身。

  “我去睡觉了。”他说着走上了楼梯。八田皱起眉头；尊已经很久都没有睡在客房里了，自从他和宗像同居以后都没有过。

  他看了看仍在看照片的安娜：“他和宗像吵架了吗？”他安静地问她。安娜耸了耸肩：“他什么都不愿意说。”

  “甚至对我也守口如瓶。”十束叹息着补充道：“我在想到底怎么了。”他拾起一张照片仔细地看着。

  “我甚至想不到他们会起什么争执，”草薙深思道。八田回头看了他一眼，对方放下了清洁布，点上了一根烟：“我以为他们之间会一直很顺利的。”

  十束耸肩：“也许有一些我们看不到的裂痕吧。”他语气沉重，之后忽然自顾自笑了起来：“但我确定一切都会好起来的。”

  草薙喷出一口烟雾：“是啊，如果连八田都能和伏见重归于好，一切皆有可能了。”

  “嘿！”八田在他们的笑声中抗议起来。甚至连安娜都微微笑了起来。他交叉双臂：“我们一开始也有过很多争执！”

  “但是你们都解决了，不是吗？”十束微笑。

  八田点头：“是的，除了一个。”他低声对自己说。鉴于尊现在的心情，继续呆在咖啡馆已经没什么意义了。八田准备回他和镰本共住的公寓去。他回去的时候他的室友已经睡着了，所以他爬上了床，双眼看着天花板，思索着他和猿比古的关系。

  自从他们决定对彼此尽可能坦诚之后，他们的争吵经常围绕着他们对彼此不满的地方。猿比古无情地讨厌他的很多地方，他能如此地爱着八田简直是个奇迹。有时候他只是在抱怨八田的那些缺点。八田知道猿比古有多容易就能生气，所以他只好尽力避免这个。不过他们争执最多的事情，还是Homra。

  “我不想让你呆在Homra。”猿比古在他们开始约会半年之后如是告诉他。八田很清楚对方有多讨厌Homra；每当他们出现的时候，他总是会撇着嘴巴。他唯一有好感的Homra成员便是Anna。但八田没想到猿比古会让他离开那里。

  八田皱眉：“我不会离开的。”他说：“他们是我的朋友，猿比古。”他绷紧了下巴。

  “我以为你想要和我在一起。”猿比古说。

  八田拍了一下桌子：“的确如此！但是你不是我世界里的唯一那个人，我没法和你一样，猿比古——只有一个人在我的生活里我真的没法快乐。”

  “所以你是说我没法让你足够快乐。”猿比古说着站起身来。

  “不是！”八田握紧拳头：“我的意思是我们并不一样，你要明白这点。我爱你。你的确让我快乐；我没法和除你以外的任何人在一起，我很确信这一点。”

  “但是？”猿比古说着，交叠双臂。

  “但是我没法为了你放弃Homra。”八田直视着他的双眼：“我不会为了任何人放弃Homra。”

  “所以我和Homra之间，你会选择Homra。”猿比古空洞地说。

  “也不是这样。”八田说：“如果他们叫我不再和你见面，我会用棒球棍敲遍他们的头。”他握紧了猿比古的手：“你和Homra都是我最重要的人，我不会放弃你们中的任何一个。请你明白这个。”他的嗓音是请求的。

  猿比古叹了口气：“我永远也不会喜欢他们。”他低声说。

  “我没想让你这么做。”八田耐心地说着：“如果你不想的话，你可以完全不见他们。只要别让我做选择，因为我真的做不了。”

  这是他们有关这件事的最后一次讨论，但八田如果和伏见一起时碰见了Homra的成员，他总能感觉到他们隐藏的争执。这是他们关系中唯一的阴影。

  他在想尊和宗像之间的事情是不是也是一样的。八田对此知道得不多——尊总是把他们的关系保持得很私密——但是他真心希望他们能解决现在的问题。他不希望Homra里的任何一个人不开心，尤其是尊。

  第二天早上，八田再次按响了伏见公寓的门铃，这次他耐心了许多。门打开了，八田看到开门的人不是宗像之后松了气。“美咲？”对方困倦地揉着眼睛。美咲笑着想到对方一定又睡过了。他走了进去关上了们，之后抓着猿比古吻了他一下。猿比古往后酿跄了一下，显然十分惊讶，但他还是回吻了他。

  “好吧，意料之外。”当他们最终分开时猿比古说道。八田温和地把他推倒在了沙发上，跨坐在他的膝上。

  “怎么，你不喜欢吗？”他哼了一声，想要站起身来。猿比古白了他一眼，把手放在他的背上，缩短了他们之间的距离。

  “我又没有这么这么说，不是吗？”这次他是开始亲吻的那方了。八田叹了口气，感觉到内心的充实。他昨天就想这么做了，但当时宗像在场。

 

-

 

  “宗像已经走了吗？”八田问道。猿比古点了点头：“他有早课。”

  “那他今天……”八田好奇地打量着这间公寓，猿比古哼了一声。

  “他有自己的住所。”猿比古说：“而且，一天没法和你呆在一起已经很长了。”

  八田笑了起来：“所以，”他语气欢快。猿比古当即明白了他的意思。

  他抬起眉毛：“你今天早上怎么这么急切。”他一边低声说着一边快速地脱掉八田的衬衫。

  “现在已经是十点了，傻瓜。”八田哼了一声，将手埋入猿比古的发丝。他解着猿比古衬衫纽扣的同时亲吻着他的锁骨。“还有，我们本可以昨晚就这么干的。”

  猿比古给了他一记掠食者的假笑：“那么我们可以把失去的时间再补回来。”

 

\--

 

  半小时后，他们一同躺在猿比古的床上，双腿交缠。“所以他告诉你他们为什么吵架了吗？”八田问着，一只手环过猿比古的腰。他没想到猿比古会喜欢这种事后的拥抱，但结果是对方很喜欢这种肢体的爱抚，尤其是他们私下相处的时候。猿比古希望他能更强硬一些，但他不是很想这么做。这件事他们也有过几次争论了。

  不过有一件事是他们达成了共识。性事之后躺在一起是最好的事情。八田喜欢这种他们混合成一个整体的感觉。他摸到了猿比古的手，轻轻地抚摸着他。

  “他们？”猿比古心不在焉地问，他面朝着八田闭着双眼。他的脸上带着一点微笑。这是八田最喜欢的表情；好像对方身处于快乐之中而不自知一样。八田在他的脸颊和嘴部中间吻了一下，猿比古愉悦地睁开了眼睛。

  “宗像和尊先生，”八田温和地低声说着，吻着对方的脸。而后他稍微拉远了一点距离与对方面对面。

  “噢。”猿比古语气平平，看起来有点生气。八田有时候会想他对那两人在约会的看法是什么：“你是怎么——？”

  “尊先生昨天晚上睡在了Homra，”八田解释道：“另外他看起来不怎么高兴。我觉得他们大概是起了什么争执。”

  猿比古哼了一声：“尊先生看起来高兴过吗。”八田皱起眉头。每当他提起尊的时候猿比古总是很恼火。

  “并不是这样的，”八田反驳道：“他和宗像在一起的时候总是很开心。”

  猿比古把手从八田那里挣脱了出来：“你怎么知道？”

  “我就是知道。”八田反驳道：“我是说——他不再是我们的王了，但是他就是……会放松下来，当宗像在他旁边的时候。他爱着他，不是吗？“

  猿比古稍稍翻了个身，平躺着不再面对八田：“我不知道。“他说。

  “但是我知道他爱。”八田确信地说：“不然他也不会和他同居了，更不会和他天天待在一起。尊先生总是一幅随时都能随风飘走的样子，但宗像就像是他的锚。”

  猿比古叹了口气：“我本以为他和十束草薙待在一起的时候才是那样的。”

  八田用手肘撑起自己，观察着猿比古的表情：“那不一样。”他坚持道：“友情和爱情并不相同。”

  “你怎么知道呢？”猿比古柔和地问他，有意避开了八田的双眼：“我们曾是朋友，但是现在，我们……”他没有继续说下去。

  这次，八田响亮地叹了口气：“这就是为什么我会知道，”他说着，碰了碰猿比古的脸，让他看着自己：“如果尊先生只是想交朋友，他完全不会去做那些事情。”

  猿比古坐起身来认真地看着美咲：“但是万一他完全不想去交朋友呢？”他问道：“万一这对他来说只是件很寻常的事情而且没有什么意义呢？”

  八田大笑起来。猿比古想自己大概完全不了解周防尊。

  “尊先生从来不会做对他来说毫无意义的事情。”八田自信地说：“不然的话，他又为什么要去做？”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

\--

 

  美咲离开后，猿比古倒了杯牛奶，想着他的男友刚才告诉他的事情。

  一方面，他仍然很难相信尊是爱着宗像的。毕竟宗像好像完全不是他的类型。但他是否让自己对赤王的厌恶干扰了判断？他不是一个会误判他人的人——毕竟，他一视同仁地讨厌着所有人——但是尊甚至比十束还让他觉得恼火。

  毕竟，美咲总觉得尊不会做错任何事情。他才是那个带着偏袒的人。猿比古喝完了牛奶，揉着自己的鬓角。就个人而言，他希望自己永远不用被牵扯进这种事情里。这是他们的问题，不是他自己的。他甚至不该为此费心。

  他的电话响了，猿比古接了起来。宗像冷静的男中音传入他的耳中。

  “宗像，”他疲惫地说。对方一定是已经下课了：“怎么了？”

  “伏见，我想为昨天的事情谢谢你。”宗像说：“你的帮助让我扫清了许多困难，我对此十分感谢。”

  “你今天早上已经谢过我了。我说了，这没什么。”猿比古这么说的时候感觉到了一丝愧疚。宗像一直都听取了他的建议。万一他一直都是错的呢？

  “你现在准备去做什么？”

  “我觉得我应该和他谈一谈。”宗像说：“我是说——现在这样不行。我们不能永远都对此坐视不理。”

  “嗯，”猿比古心不在焉的挠着自己的伤疤曾在的位置。这是他还没有戒掉的某种动作。他过去总觉得很奇怪，为什么他的那里总是会痒。在遇到美咲之后才总算找到了答案：“你现在准备去和他见面吗？”

  “我还有一节课。所以我们约在了下一节课下。”

  “你想好要说什么了吗？”猿比古惊讶于自己的大胆。他毕竟还是好奇的。不过宗像也没必要非要回答他的问题。

  宗像在电话那头沉寂了一秒：“没有。”他停了很长一段时间才开口：“但是不打无准备之仗。我稍后会去想一想的，谢谢你。”他挂断了电话。猿比古啧了一下。宗像显然不想谈论这个问题。不过这也不关他的事。

  他站起身来。他知道他们会在哪里见面；他见过宗像离开图书馆之后去往的地方，甚至还在那里碰到了几次尊；对方在和宗像见面之前好像总是已经睡了好几个小时。猿比古不喜欢这么虚度时光的人，但现在这种虚度时光也许为他找到对方提供了便利。

  他前往了学校的花园。果不其然地在一条长椅上找到了打盹的周防尊。当他走近的时候，尊睁开了双眼，盯着他，目光犹如流火。“噢。”他说：“是你。”

  “啊。”猿比古示意道，有些难为情。他仍然摆脱不掉那种默然的恐惧。对于赤王的畏惧总是无法完全消弭。

  尊坐起身来。“是宗像让你过来的吗？“他眯起双眼，有些疑惑。猿比古再一次感觉到困惑，那么多人——包括美咲和宗像——到底在对方身上看到了什么出众之处。猿比古永远找不到对方让他喜欢的理由。

  “不。“他承认道，坐在那条长椅上，小心地保持着他们之间的距离：”我需要和你说几句。“

  尊歪了歪头：”说什么？“

  “我告诉过宗像你不爱他。”他如同认错一般说出了这句话。当他最终抬眼，看见的是对方黯淡苍白的脸色。猿比古忽然想起来，即使对方不再是赤王，但只要他想，总还是能要了自己的命的。猿比古死死地踩住地面，抵抗着想要逃跑的脱困本能。

  他也不清楚自己在期待些什么回应，但他从未想过周防尊会深深地叹了口气，闭上眼睛把头靠在了长椅上。两分钟的沉寂过后，猿比古打算离开。他已经说了自己该说的话。但正当他准备走的时候，尊开口说话了。“为什么？”

  为什么？猿比古不可置信地转身看着他。尊歪头看着他，眼中并无愤怒，只有单纯的好奇。

  “因为我觉得事实是这样。“猿比古回答道，尽可能地真诚。

  尊抬起头来，双臂交叠：“我爱他。“他毫不犹豫地说：”我不知道该怎么说服你和他相信我，但这是事实。“

  “要知道，也许你本可以，开口告诉他。“猿比古讽刺地说。尊给了他一个表情，像是在疑惑‘我有什么必要去告诉他？’。

  “你可能是一个崇尚行动高于言语的人，尊先生，但是你的行动只是让他感觉到困惑而已。”

  “他为什么会觉得困惑？”尊皱眉：“我们已经在一起了。天杀的。我甚至让他搬过来同住，而他同意了。我不明白他有什么可误会的。”

  “毫不夸张地说，你上辈子逼着他杀了你。”宗像指出了这点，为尊的逻辑感觉到恼火。这感觉就像是和另一个美咲在对话：“无论是谁，经历这些以后都会误会你的行为。”

  “我当时也不想让他痛苦。”尊的声音提高了一些。

  “但他不这么想，”猿比古反击道，忽然间变得更加戒备起来。他还记得周防尊死后的青王究竟有多痛苦。他一直在自责，而尊对此全然不知。“别人也不这么想。”

  尊看着他。“你是这么想的。”他缓慢地说。

  “Scepter4里的所有人也是一样。”猿比古说：“听着尊先生——不是所有人都清楚你的想法。你不能要求宗像在你不发一言的时候魔法般地读懂你的想法。缺乏沟通的关系是维持不下去的。”

  他没有想到的是，尊大笑了起来：“你怎么忽然成了这方面的专家？”

  “你想不到美咲和我沟通之后一切变得好了多少，”他厉声说道，而尊看起来有些抱歉。猿比古缓缓地叹了口气：“尊先生，我不是为了你才说这些话的，好吗？宗像喜欢你，非常喜欢，这其中的原因我永远无法参透。而我只是想让他高兴而已。”

  “我知道，”尊说：“我是说，我知道他喜欢我。”

  “那么，你应该能想到，他一直觉得你对他没什么感觉。”猿比古说。

  “那是因为你这么告诉他了。”尊提醒他道，他头一次表现得这么斤斤计较。

  猿比古沉下脸色：“可你也没有做出什么事来证明我是错的。”他嘶声说道：“如果你没有给他相信我的话的理由，事情也不会成现在这样。”他握紧了拳头：“抱歉，”他说：“我那么告诉他，是因为我想让他在你离开的时候感觉好过一点。要知道他是个好人，值得一个比你优秀得多的人。”

  尊因为他的这番话瑟缩了一下，猿比古把这看作一次小小的胜利。但宗像总是会爱着这个人。当他知道一切终将是徒劳时，依旧甘愿自溺于这段关系之中，而这不过因为他想和周防尊在一起。这简直让猿比古抓狂。

  “他以为他对你而言什么都不是。”猿比古最后说。

  尊什么都没说。过了一会儿问他：“我们在一起的时候一直都是如此？”

  猿比古点头。

  尊扬起头，猿比古琢磨不透他的神情：“要知道，我只想和他在一起。”他郑重地说：“我在很久以前就是这么想的，但却无法实现。毕竟我们都是王。”他粗粝地笑了起来：“这就是我现在想和他结婚的原因。我以为——我以为他和我感受相同，一直以来。”

  猿比古小心地瞥了尊一眼。他看起来是如此的疲惫。愧疚感再次涌现上来，吞没了他对尊的各种愤怒：“他的确爱着你，你知道的。”他低声说。

  尊摇了摇头：“如果他觉得我不爱他，那这些都没用。”他说：“一直以来我都在尽力弥补我过去让他经历的一切，到头来却让他为我重新经历了一遍。他不该遭受这些。我以为我能让他开心，却适得其反。而我甚至都没有注意到。”他再次笑了起来：“你说的对。他的确值得一个比我更好的人。”

  猿比古咬了咬嘴唇：“可无论如何，他每次选择的都是你。”猿比古站起身来：“我不知道他一会儿会和你说些什么。我只是想在此之前让你知道这些事情而已。”这是他唯一能做的事情了。他不想让宗像痛苦下去。

  尊点头：“谢谢。”

 

\--

 

  伏见离开之后，尊把前额靠在长椅上。伏见的话让许多事情都有了原因——比如宗像每天醒来时看着他的眼神，好像每天早晨都是一个奇迹。比如宗像总会在尊要出门时沉默下来，即使他只是外出一小会儿而已。比如他们之前的一切都如履薄冰，无论尊怎样自我催眠他们之间没什么问题。

  一直一直，宗像都觉得尊不爱他。

  尊本以为自己的感情足够明显。他从未将其说出过口，觉得这种事情没有必要。他已经开口让宗像留在他的身边了，不是吗？

  但如果宗像一直以来都觉得尊完全不在意他，那尊真的不知道该怎样将自己的感情传达给对方了。

  他挫败地叹了口气，瘫倒在长凳上。伏见的话仍然在他脑海中回响。“要知道，也许你本可以，直接这么告诉他。”对方这句话也许有些刻薄，但并非全无道理。

  “周防？”

  他抬眼，看到宗像正站在他的面前。对方颈间围着一条围巾，手里捧着塑料杯装的咖啡。这样的宗像带着令他疼痛的熟悉感，让尊瞬间忘记了怎样呼吸。过去的一年里他们一直都是这么过来的，不是吗？他过去以为宗像意味着激战中让他心跳加速的肾上腺素，但在这里，宗像意味着平静的欣喜与满足，意味着他从未发觉的永恒幸福。和Homra在一起的他是平和的，但和宗像在一起的他是幸福的。他如今学会了区分这两者的区别。他碰了碰宗像空着的那只手。

  “我爱你。”尊说。看着宗像不可置信瞪大的双眼，他是如此急切地想要抹去伏见告诉宗像的那些话。“当你是青王的时候，当我让你杀了我的时候，当我与你重逢的时候，一直如此。我过去就知道——”他停了一下：“你是我唯一想要的那个人。”他说：“但那时你也是我得不到的那个人。”

  “所以这次，我不会再放你离开了。”尊语气坚定：“我爱你。”他抬起双眼与宗像对视：“你呢？”

  “我——”宗像动摇道。他的脸红了，尊不确定这是因为寒冷还是因为自己的表白。“你不是认真的。”他只是说。

  尊站了起来，而宗像下意识地后退了一步。“如果我不是认真的，我永远不会想要你和我结婚。”他握紧了宗像潮湿的手，平静地告诉他。他的动作让宗像惊了一下，忽然把咖啡泼在了尊的身上。

  “天，”宗像有些慌张：“对不起，周防——”他想要摸索出自己的手帕，但周防不愿意放开他的手。“周防！”他听起来更加生气了。

  “你还没有回答我的问题。”尊说着，完全感觉不到渗透他衬衫的粘性液体。

  宗像长叹一声：“我不回答的话，你就不放开我，是吗？”他无奈的语气让尊翘起了嘴角。宗像把半空的咖啡杯放在长凳上，在旁边坐了下来。他拽了拽尊握住他的手，对方欣然坐在他的身边。他用刚空出来的一只手在口袋里找到了手帕，尽可能地擦拭着周防衬衫上的污渍。他的手在尊的皮肤上很温暖。尊握住了他，止住了他的动作。他们陷入了一动不动的局面，宗像知道自己是时候作出回应了。

  “你想让我说什么？”宗像最后说道。他盯着尊的胸口，刻意躲避着他的视线。

  尊皱起眉头：“理想情况下，说你也爱我。“他说：“但我不想让你对我撒谎。”

  “所以如果我说我并不爱你，你又会怎么做？”

  “那么我也不能为此而责怪你。”尊叹了口气：“毕竟我是个不怎么样的人。”

  “你的确是。”宗像附和道，仍然没有看向尊：“你自私，迟钝，鲁莽且固执，从来不听别人说些什么，从来都想让事情照着你的想法来。你，”他的声音破碎：“总有一天会改变现在的想法。你会后悔，而我——”他咬紧了嘴唇，垂下了头。他的肩膀在颤抖。

  “我不会。”宗像最清楚，一旦他下定了决心，便再也不会反悔。

  宗像不发一言。尊叹了口气，把头靠在宗像的肩膀上，呼吸着他熟悉的气息。他想象不出宗像不在他身边的情形，也从来没有费心去想过。

  “我再也不会离开你了。”尊对着宗像的锁骨低声说道：“除非你想让我离开。”

  他像是在泣语：“别说了。“

  尊抬起头：“为什么？”

  “因为如果我让你留了下来——”宗像踌躇道：“当你走的时候，我能怪的人就只有自己了。”

  尊几乎咬住了自己的舌头才没有冒出脏话。“宗像，我他妈的应该怎样才能让你相信，我再也不走了？”。

  宗像摇了摇头，他看起来迷茫极了，还有一点无可奈何。“也许我们之间该结束了。”他说：“我无法抹去这种感觉，周防。我——这种感觉槽糕透顶，可我只是再也没法相信你了。”

  尊身体里的每一线神经都麻木起来。“你不用现在就相信我。”绝望浮现在他的声音当中：“宗像，这蠢透了，但是我没法——”没有你。他想这么说，但看看他们上一世的结局，这句话便不该被说出来。他已经明白了宗像竭尽全力也无法信任他的原因。这和他过去能够理解并预测宗像的行为，以此逼着他在掉剑之前杀死自己是一个道理——他总是能看穿宗像的想法。他本以为自己对宗像而言也是透明的；即使宗像有时候会故意否认，但他们过去总是完美地理解着对方。而现在的一切表明他对此大错特错。他叹了口气，放开了宗像的双手。对方立即把手紧紧地放在了大腿上。

  “你还是没有回答我的问题。”他只是提醒道。

  宗像短暂地笑了起来：“我不明白你为什么要问这个问题，”他说：“我以为你对我没感觉时却仍然选择和你在一起，还能是为了什么？”

 

\--

 

  宗像发觉自己双手颤抖。周防刚刚说他爱他。这件事对他而言太过荒诞，以至于他现在都没有反应过来。

  难道是他一直在自欺欺人吗？周防真的一直以来都对他抱有同样的感情，只是他一直以来没有想到？

  并非如此。他总是以为周防无论能有哪种爱，对象都会是别人，像草薙出云，十束多多良还有栉名安娜。他们才是他最亲密的人。

  他还没傻到去和他们去竞争。就算周防最少的那一部分能属于他，他也会欣然接受。他们对彼此的吸引跨越两世，但这种兴趣会随着时间的流逝轻易消失。欲望并非永恒，他还没有蠢到把这当作是爱。

  周防仍然注视着他。宗像忽然意识到，对方看起来有多糟。他这辈子还没见过周防如此疲惫的样子。这之中差别微妙，但对方平时眼下的线条会更浅，假笑中的微笑更多痛苦更少。可现在，他又是那个疲惫的赤王了。

  宗像从来都不想让周防难过。他偶尔想让对方对过去感觉到抱歉或是后悔，但绝不是难过。如果他们继续这样下去，周防的神情只会一直和现在一样，这是宗像最不能忍受的事情。他完全不知道怎样才能让周防尊感觉到快乐。

  “我爱你。”他最后说道：“但是我没法和你结婚。尤其当我一直都有那种感觉的时候。”

  “我知道了。”

宗像因为周防的话而瑟缩了一下。真奇怪，他空洞地想着。这次周防尊终于和他看法一致了，与此同时他们之间的一切也将不复存在了。周防终究是要放手了。

  也许他赔上的是他自己的快乐。

  “这是我的错，”周防继续道，宗像惊讶地张开了嘴。

  “是我做错了。我没有告诉你自己的感受，以至于你一直都不明白这些。对不起。”

  宗像感觉自己的喉咙变紧了：“这不是你的错。”他想要这么说，但周防只是摇了摇头。

  “如果我过去对你足够坦诚，事情都可以变得不一样了。”他说：“我和伏见之前的举动一模一样。而我们都知道他们之前的结局有多糟糕。”他挖苦地笑了起来。

  “我感觉他们现在很幸福。”宗像感觉到自己呼吸困难。

  “但我不愿意等到第三世再去弥补一切了。”周防说：“我和你说得一样自私。可你能再给我一次机会吗？”

  宗像瞪着他。事情的发展和他预料的全然不同。他的确是想和周防好好聊一聊，弄明白对方向他求婚的原因。他反正总是要拒绝的。他以为他们大概就到此为止了。尊向来不会在不重要的事情上多做纠结。宗像本来已经接受了他们关系将要结束的事实；列车终要到站了。而现在的结果却和他预计得完全不同。

  他带着些许的迷惘摇了摇头：“我也许能吧。”他轻柔地说。作为回应，周防在他的额头上温柔地吻了一下。

  “我不会搞砸的。”周防告诉他。这是他给宗像的最接近许诺的一句话。之后是更柔和的那句：“我也爱你。”

  宗像闭上双眼，背部因为这简单的几个字又酥又麻。周防尊对他的影响已经大到了让他害怕的地步。

  当他再次睁开双眼时，周防直视着他，表情是一反常态的严肃：“我会重复这句话直到你相信我为止。”他近乎威胁地说。宗像闻此揶揄的低笑起来，和他头碰着头。

  “你真是个固执的家伙，周防尊。”他说。

  “你也好不到哪里去，宗像礼司。”周防回敬道。他们的脸是如此接近；宗像可以不费吹灰之力地去触碰对方的嘴唇得到一个吻，

  他过去总是暗自数着他们之间的每一个吻，不确定哪一个会是最后的那个。他从未幻想过永远；但在他俩之间，周防才是那个浪漫主义者，这个事实只是想一想就足够令人震惊了。

  他们分开之后，宗像捧住了周防的脸：“我们之间可能会没有结果。”他说。周防对此想要说些什么，但宗像摇了摇头：“不，听我说。就这一次。”周防皱起眉头，但还是不情愿地闭上了嘴。“我们不同的地方太多；你有你的朋友，而我有我的野心。这辈子我们都和上世不再相同，很多事情都变了。”他的双手滑下到周防的肩膀：“可是我爱你。”他说：“这点永远都不会改变。”

  周防对着他微笑起来：“我也一样。”

  宗像翻了翻眼睛：“至于结婚这件事——”周防听到这里明显精神一振。

  “等我拿到医学博士证书之后再来问我吧。”他说。

  周防皱眉：“那还要三年。”

  宗像假笑起来：“那么还请阁下习惯等待这种事情吧。”

 

\--

 

  自从宗像借住在猿比古家里已经过去了三周时间，八田很庆幸这样的事情没再发生。咖啡厅的尊总是比之前要开心很多。十束甚至没有因为他给安娜过分的十三岁生日计划受到责备，只有草薙一人和他事事抗衡。十束几乎派了Homra所有人去干那些荒唐的差事，包括把整整一房间的玫瑰运到咖啡馆里来。

  八田险险逃过了再度被当苦力的命运，丢下坂东和镰本接受十束的压榨。猿比古的考试上周已经结束，所以他今天没有待在图书馆。八田很是庆幸——他总是害怕自己会撞到书架上或者制造太多的噪音。图书馆管理员总是在他经过的时候怒视着他。但既然这里是猿比古最喜欢的地方之一，八田也不会抱怨什么。他在猿比古通常出没的地方找到了他——通向这座城市最高处的楼梯顶部。那里几乎没有人出现，这大概也是猿比古喜欢那里的原因。八田一步两阶地跨上楼梯，小心地没有发出任何声音。当他最终到达楼顶时，他坐在了猿比古上面的台阶上，倾身看着对方的掌上游戏机。

  “嘿。”他用膝盖撞了一下猿比古的肩膀。他的男朋友抬头看了他一眼，因为被打断而感到有些恼怒。

  “十束对安娜这次的生日干劲十足。”八田告诉他。猿比古哼了一声，把头靠在八田胸前：“说得好像他过去两年不是这样似的。”每年十束似乎都决心超过前一年的生日派对。每次草薙都要被他逼到疯。但是安娜喜欢，这是最重要的。

  而且安娜的生日，是唯几个猿比古同意被拉到Homra的场合之一，所以这也是八田最喜欢的节日之一。这时候所有他爱的人都能和他在一起。

  “尊先生也好多了。”他加了一句。

伏见翻了个白眼：“棒极了。”他慢吞吞地着，把头从八田身上挪开了。“我很开心他能一帆风顺。”他的语气却不是这么说的。

 “别这样。”八田说着，把膝盖抵在自己的胸前：“每个人这次都该有一个圆满的结局。”

 伏见啧了一声。“圆满结局？你认真的吗，美咲？你真是个小孩子。”他说：“现在也许是很不错，但谁知道未来会怎么样呢？他们最后可能还是结不了婚。”

 八田往下挪了一级台阶，这样他就可以和猿比古面对面了：“所以你知道尊先生向他求婚了。“他缓慢地说。他本来也想向猿比古提起这件事的，想看看他的想法。草薙前几天把这件事告诉了他：“谁知道结果会如何呢。”对方当时如是说道，尽管脸上已经有了笑容：“毕竟，宗像还没同意呢。”

  猿比古对他皱起眉头：“我当然知道了。”

  “宗像告诉你的吗？”

  猿比古给他的眼神在说“请别再问这种愚蠢的问题了”。八田把脸埋在手中，紧张地笑了起来：“我只是不太明白这是怎么一回事，”他说：“尊先生对他一定很认真吧。婚姻是很重要的一步。”

  “人们还可以离婚。”猿比古指出了这点：“婚姻不是圆满结局的保障。”

  八田大声地叹了口气。猿比古从来不是一个有积极想法的人。“怎么，你不喜欢婚姻吗？”

  “不喜欢。”猿比古迅速回答道。

  “噢。”八田心里那个小小的希望泡泡被这一个词瞬间戳破了。

  猿比古一定是听到了他声音里的失望之情：“别告诉我你本来想说那些让我和你结婚一类的蠢话。”他的声音甚至比往常听起来更恼火了。八田瞥了他一眼；伏见正一动不动地看着相反的方向。他的耳朵尖红了。

  八田感觉到自己的脸红已经蔓延到了脖子上：“当然不会！”他喊了起来，比自己预计得要大声得多。猿比古恼怒地甩过头。

 “我是说现在还不会。你连你公寓的钥匙都还没给我呢。”

  猿比古的脸甚至比他更红：“你已经和镰本住一起了。”

  “我又没说我要搬过去！我只是。”八田做了个手势：“这是往前的一步。对于我们俩来说。你懂的。”他强调着。猿比古把脸埋了下去，用手盖住了八田的嘴巴。

   “闭嘴。”他命令道，拔高了声音：“你太烦人了，美咲。”

  八田用胳膊环住对方，张开双腿让自己能够把对方拉进一个有点尴尬的坐着的拥抱。鉴于猿比古比他更高，这个动作有点困难，但他们还是成功做到了。他们就这样待了一会儿；八田听着猿比古的呼吸声，而猿比古甚至拒绝看他一眼。他已经逐渐习惯了他男友可能没法像他承诺的那么坦诚；他得理清对方声音里的不耐烦是不是还有别的什么含义。尽管猿比古可能对婚姻持反对态度，也许这次会是例外。八田知道自己有点自私，但他还是忍不住想试一下。

  “所以，”八田说着，靠得更近些在猿比古耳中低声说：“如果我真的向你求婚，你会同意吗？”

 

END


End file.
